fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jackal Misawa
Jackal Misawa (我ジャッカルミサ Jakkaru Misawa) otherwise known as the Joker of the Underworld (アンダーワールドのジョーカー Andāwārudo no Jōkā) is a and an underworld broker that comes from Barbaros. He was formerly the head administrator of the Coroza Colosseum and also functions as one of its main promoters that lured rookie fighters into entering the competition but has been stripped of his title and banished from Coroza after his connections with the slave trading industry had been exposed. Jackal also acts as one of the sect commanders of Chronos; a slave trading organization that operates in Barbaros territory and receives newly acquired slaves from the Colosseum to be sold. The identity of Jackal's true loyalty though is still a mystery as he possesses an incomprehensible list of contacts that has led to him engaging with trade deals with both the warring factions of the Coroza Empire and the Barbaros Federation. There are many individuals who have tried to peer into Jackal's background, but they always come up short as Jackal has erased most if not all of his history and refuses to let anyone know where he came from and what he experienced. With his charisma, powers of negotiation, and immense fortune he gathered ever since he was young, Jackal was able to build himself something akin to an empire as he has gained everything he dreamed for. His dealings with Dark Guilds alongside the underworld market have given him an infamous reputation among brokers alike who admire and respect Jack to the utmost degree. He was nicknamed Ace of Spades for his usage of Magic Card along with his unusual habit of playing with a deck of cards and somehow always being able to pull out an ace no matter how many times he shuffles. Having been stripped of his title as the colosseum manager after being exposed by Veldora Tempest, he and his partner have headed back into Barbaros territory and have rejoined Chronos officially, intent on getting even with the children who ruined their operation. Appearance Jackal, who prefers to be called as such as opposed to his underworld name of "Joker", is a man whose appearance perfectly reflects the type of individual he truly is. Possessing handsome looks to swoon countless woman and dressed in sharp clothing to further his noble standing; the word "aristocrat" is the most fitting for a man of such caliber. Jackal makes it a point to always look good no matter the location, whether he is in the arena or in a meeting with clients. Making good first impressions is always his top priority and in order to do so, Jackal has spent years crafting his image of a charming businessman with a good chip on his shoulders. Despite having just entered his thirties, Jackal has the appearance of a youthful young man who is quite tall, reaching past six feet and has a dark complexion. He has dimmed blue wavy hair that is usually seen combed backwards whenever he takes off his top hat and reaches down towards the nape of his neck. His face is angular but also soft in feature and he has delicate golden eyes that showcase both cunning and sadness if you look deep into them. Oddly enough, there are numerous stitched crosses running across the top of his forehead, the origins of which are still unknown. Though its hard to see underneath his expensive attire, Jackal has well toned and firmly developed muscles that he had gained through years of intense training to keep his body in shape. In Jackal's own words, having good muscle ratio lets him maximize the effect of any suit he wears and present a more suitable appearance for impressing clients. Many have speculated on how Jackal came into possession of having such dark skin but that is left up to their imaginations as Jackal is not one for speaking on his private and personal life. As both the owner of the Coroza Colosseum and a successful entrepreneur, Jackal's popularity among the female fan base is highly apparent and he has a never ending list of adored fans both male and female alike. His appearance only serves to further enhance his gorgeous looks that Jackal carefully cultivated to raise his appeal factor to the highest level. As a result, whenever Jackal makes an appearance in the arena to make an announcement, the ladies of the stadium go crazy for him. As for his attire, Jackal is rarely if ever seen wearing anything but his black tuxedo that has become his trademark outfit. His tuxedo is worn over top of a white neck collared shirt alongside black jeans and black dress shoes. On his hands, Jackal always wears a pair of white gloves and on his head, he wears his favorite black top hat that is a about slightly less than a meter in height. It isn't shown but Jackal's mark of being a member of Chronos is placed on his right pectoral. He also always seems to be walking around with his cane that acts as both a prop to enhance his "formal" appearance and also as a weapon. Personality Jackal is, for a lack of better words, a cunning business man who tries to make the most profits out of any given situation. Time is money to Jackal, who cannot stand wasting neither and prioritizes making the most beneficial decisions as quickly as possible, showcasing his incredible tenacity and self perseverance. Even as a child, Jackal's mind has always been focused on becoming successful in life and using any means necessary to get ahead of everyone else, no matter who or what he had to stomp on his way. This isn't to say that Jackal is an aggressive and violent person, as he is quite laid back and hates using force if its not necessary. However, if the situation calls for a "less than civilized" method, Jackal will not hesitate to employ that method if it means protecting his investments. He's greedy, which could be expected from someone in his position as both the manager of an extremely profiting service and a famous broker that operates in the underworld. His greed for wealth and power only go so far however as he does not wish to rule the world or anything of the sort, he just wishes to always have a fortune and be in control of the territory he commands. Aside from his obsession with greed, Jackal is quite comfortable and easy to work with as he has a pleasant way of speaking to others, even of lower status. He's polite and thoughtful, not shy of handing out compliments and rewards those who do their job with good pay, making his subordinates extremely loyal to him. This "front" (as he puts it) however is all calculated on Jackal's part as he studied human psychology fairy well and is aware of numerous methods to close the wall surrounding a person's heart to allow him to enter. When employing these methods, Jackal has the capability of charming practically anyone given enough time and can manipulate those who become entranced with him to do whatever he wants. Luckily, he doesn't have any malicious or ill intentions and only uses his powers of persuasion to convince others to see things from his perspective in regards to making business transactions. Don't let his saint like mannerisms and seemingly good intentions fool you however, as Jackal is absolutely apathetic towards those he sells into slavery. The nature of his work requires him to lie, deceive, and then betray countless amount of people and as a result, it has made Jackal uncaring to the suffering of the less unfortunate. If it meant continuing his business, Jackal wouldn't bat an eyelash at selling a newborn baby into slavery, showcasing just how ruthless and unresponsive he is emotionally. In fact, this is how Jackal is able to persuade Hawke Brynard into going along with his plans, as he threatens to pay the latter's sickly younger sister a "visit" if he doesn't comply. With all that said however, Jackal does occasionally show a gentle side whenever he deals with children that admire and look up to him and want to enter the tournaments he hosts. Even if he knows their future would be sealed if they joined, Jackal cannot help but feel genuine pity if they aspire to be like him, however naive that may be. History Jackal's life before becoming the famous businessman and mage he is today is shrouded in mystery and he has done well to hide that information from others. All that is known about him is that he was born into a wealthy noble family in the country of Barbaros and became involved with underground dealings during young adulthood. His infamous notoriety allowed him to increase his reputation and once he had built enough fortune, he became employed as the entrepreneur and administrator of all rights regarding the Coroza Colosseum. On the surface, the Colosseum is a honorable tournament that attracts countless warriors to claim the prize of status and wealth but down below, Jackal began his dealing with Chronos into turning those who lost and had debts to pay into slave fighters. Because of his connections, no one could oppose Jackal's methods and anyone who did was promptly taken care of by employed assassins. The war between the Coroza Empire and the Barbaros Federation only served to further Jackal's goals as more warriors appeared in the Colosseum, hoping to become famous and be recognized by the Coroza Royal Family to fight for their army. This only served Jackal's purposes even more as the naive soldiers were eventually defeated and forced into either becoming slave fighters or sold to slave traders through the Chronos network. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Relationships Equipment Void Cane The Void Cane is Jackal's primary weapon and is almost always seen carrying it around. The cane is thin in structure but noticeably length as it reached up to Jackal's waist when placed on the ground. A golden monster head is placed upon the tip of the cane and is made out of pure gold according to Jackal, who spared no expense in buying a suitable weapon that matched his own elegance and stature. It was crafted with ordinary steel but was imbued with an overwhelming amount of magical power by the one who created it and as a result, the cane's mere presence when being used can intimidate mages who aren't used to such an exposure of leaking magic. During meetings, the cane can always be spotted resting by Jackal's side, while during introductions, Jackal will skilfully wield it and rest it by his waist when he begins to speak. The cane was purchased sometime before he became the acting manager of the Coroza Colosseum from the underworld market for a hefty price. It didn't take long for Jackal to track it down with information provided by his contacts and he had set his sights on owning the powerful magic item for quite some time. The properties of the cane not only further boost a mage's total magic reserves, it also stands to amplify the output of any form of magic cast by the user. The cane is surrounded by ethernano particles that are condensed within the cape's thin structure and then explode outwards once the caster activates his/her own magic.The results of the cane are more than satisfactory for Jackal who's magical power shot up several times and the effect of his own unique magic has become pronounced. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Jackal's talents may not lie in combat but it would be foolish to assume that he has not at least trained his body to the minimal level of at least competing with the above average mages of Jiolia. As such, Jackal has come into possession of superhuman speed that allows him to move at quick paces and dodge strikes even at close range. His work in the field of underground dealings has made him quite a few number of enemies hoping to take him out and seize his fortune, leaving Jackal no choice but to improve his own physical abilities (more specifically, his agility) to a satisfactory level. His lack of passion for fighting has left his overall agility something to be desired but at the very least, he has shown great acts of flexibility and can move much faster than the average human can see. One of Jackal's more memorable feats of speed include being able to knock out a giant man who was angry over losing so early in the tournament and tried to kill the colosseum guards. Jackal was able to instantly disable him by using his cane to deliver a hard blow to the back of his neck and stand in the same position before the man had even hit the ground. Superhuman Intelligence: Jackal is a very intellectual man who is well versed in knowledge of numerous kinds of magic and tactics. His noble background allowed him to research a countless amount of topics and studied hundreds of different books detailing the ways of human psychology, warfare tactics, managing a business, and social etiquette. His intelligence also stems from his vast amounts of experience dealing with all kinds of unforeseen situations, building up Jackal's already impressive repertoire of skills. His natural intuitiveness also helps Jackal adapt to a situation he is not familiar with and there will rarely if ever a time where he will be taken completely off guard. His preparations for handling those who would seek him harm is terrifying and he spares no effort in proving how superior he is towards his foes by executing a well thought out and brilliant battle plan. Taking over the Coroza Colosseum and improving its attraction to the citizens of Coroza should be mentioned as well, turning an almost forgotten land mark into one of Coroza's most popular attraction sights. Jackal's cunning nature combined with his natural intelligence also allowed him take control of more than half of the underground market by himself and outwit those who had been in the business for decades. Magical Abilities Card Magic (魔法の札マジックカード Majikku Kādo): Jackal is a proficient user of Magic Card; a type of Holder Magic which revolves around the use of Magic Cards, which can produce a variety of effects, such as generating both abiotic and biotic things. Jackal's cards can be used both offensively and defensively depending on the type of card he employs during battle. His main method of using Magic Card is by throwing them from a distance and having the cards effect explode outwards towards his foes that are unable to predict what kind of effect they will have, giving him the advantage. To use Magic Card in such a manner would require a user to possess excellent throwing ability, which Jackal does indeed possess through continuous usage of card shuffling during his gambling games with underground dealers. The power of Magic Card isn't focused around destructive power and relies more on Jackal's cleverness in disabling his enemies and rendering them powerless, with effects such as trapping them within a forest of vines or freezing them in a block of ice. The card's effects don't stop there as it is also possible to place cards upon people and have them act as a tracking device and if need be, cause a sleeping effect with Sleep Magic. The possibilities are endless as Jackal has become so well versed in using Magic Card that he has claimed he holds over fifty unique cards exclusive to himself that he found all over Jiolia. Jackal's mastery over using Magic Card is what had led to people dubbing him with the nickname Ace of Spades. Trivia *Jackal's appearance is based off of Tyki Mikki from D. Grayman Category:Male Category:Jiolia Category:Shadow Broker Category:Underworld Category:Coroza Colosseum Category:Barbaros Federation Category:Card Magic User Category:Mage Category:Chronos Category:CBZ Male